


Mine Forever

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash falls asleep one night and finds himself having an unimaginable encounter. Malevolentshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Forever

**Mine Forever**

x-o-x-o-x

A Malevolentshipping (Dark Ash x Ash) ficlet. Contains a little violence.

Pokémon is owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.

x-o-x-o-x

"Goodnight, guys," Ash mumbled sleepily, burrowing down beneath the duvet next to Pikachu. He heard Brock and Dawn murmur in response as he closed his eyes. Soon he was fast asleep.

Ash found himself standing before a towering pair of wrought iron gates with spiked railings on either side of them. Beyond the gates, a gravel path led toward a vast building. It appeared to be quite old and creeping ivy was running up the walls. The grass on either side of the path was overgrown and tangled. It seemed that nobody had been here in a while.

Ash was curious enough to want to take a closer look and he pushed at one of the gates. It gradually swung open with a series of guttural creaks and he took his first step onto the path. He walked up to the front door and tried the knob. The door easily opened, revealing a brightly lit hallway. It struck Ash as odd that the lights would be on and he wondered if he had been wrong about the house being empty after all. Despite his misgivings, he was consumed with an urge to find out more about this place. The Pokémon trainer closed the door behind himself and wandered through the hallway, spotting a door that had been left ajar.

Ash stepped into the room and gasped at the sight before him. There was food and drink laid out on a dining table in the center of the room. Somebody was seated at the table as well. Their face could not be seen beneath the hood they wore.

"Welcome, Ash Ketchum," the mysterious person spoke in a deep, rasping tone. "I have been waiting for you."

Ash recoiled, his jaw dropping. "You were expecting me? Who are you?"

"My name is Ushkametch," responded the hooded figure.

Ash frowned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. That was a very strange name and he doubted that it really was their real one. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"It doesn't matter who I am right now and it will all become clear in time anyway. Please, take a seat." Ushkametch gestured toward a chair. "Feel free to help yourself to the food and drink. I prepared a nice meal for the both of us. After you're done, then we can talk."

This was a highly odd situation and Ash was tempted to turn around and walk right out of the house but there was something oddly compelling about this mysterious person and he wanted to know more. He hesitantly approached the chair and sat down. "I don't get it," he said. "How come you were waiting for me?"

The hooded figure sighed impatiently. "I will answer your questions later. Please, eat."

Ash swallowed and looked down at the plate. The food did look appetizing and he was feeling rather hungry. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. He warily tried some and found it to be delicious. His host watched on as he ate and drank. Ash was a little creeped out by the way he was watching him so intently and wished he would say something already to break the tense silence hanging over the room. None of this was making any sense. It also seemed that he wasn't touching his own food or drink for some reason. What if this was really some kind of trap?

A tingling feeling gradually began to spread through Ash's body, causing him to drop his fork in alarm. His muscles were gradually stiffening while the odd sensation spread through his body at a rapid pace. It wasn't long before he felt numb all over. "What's going on?" he managed to stutter out.

Ushkametch pushed his chair back and stood up. He slowly approached Ash, chuckling softly as he reached up to draw back his hood. Ash saw his face for the first time and let out a faint gasp of shock. It was his own face, warped beyond recognition by a twisted grin and eyes that glittered darkly.

"You... what are you?" Ash whispered. He simply could not believe what he was seeing. How could this mysterious stranger have his own face?

"What, don't you recognize yourself?" the lookalike asked, leaning down and reaching out to gently caress Ash's cheek. His thumb felt icy to the touch against Ash's skin, causing him to shudder. "I am the darkness inside your soul. I am you. I have been waiting a long time for this day." He bent his head, pressing his lips against Ash's and letting them linger in a savouring kiss.

Ash feebly whimpered. The experience both horrified and disgusted him. "N...no..." he moaned, wishing he could pull away and fight off his dark self. His body was refusing to move no matter how much he tried to struggle.

"Shush. I know you want this as much as I do." Dark Ash put his hands on either side of Ash's face, gently gripping him as he pressed his lips against Ash's even harder until they started brusing. He moved his lips down along the trainer's neck and to his collarbone, sighing deeply as he savoured the taste of Ash's skin.

"Stop," Ash pleaded weakly, his brown eyes welling up. "I don't want this."

Dark Ash raised his head and frowned, his eyes narrowing to mere slits. One hand slipped down to close around Ash's throat and the nails suddenly grew into elongated claws. His grip tightened and the claws bit down into the soft flesh.

Ash whimpered in fear as his breath was cut off, his mouth gaping open as he struggled to draw in air. Spots of colour exploded in his blurring vision and his lungs started burning.

"Enough. I cannot abide your protests," Dark Ash spoke harshly. "You will willingly submit to me no matter what." He took his hand away, leaving deep red scratches marring Ash's neck. Tiny red beads welled up where his claws had cut into the skin. Dark Ash ran his tongue over his lips in anticipation and bent his head down, licking fervently at the blood. Ash shuddered again and gritted his teeth, feeling reviled.

"Delicious," Dark Ash murmured, licking his lips again and raising his head. He gazed deeply into Ash's eyes and smiled wickedly. "We are going to have a wonderful time together, aren't we? Oh, yes, we will indeed." With little effort, he was able to lift Ash out of the chair and carry him toward the exit of the room. "You will be mine forever. I am never going to let you go."

A tear rolled down Ash's cheek and splashed to the floor.


End file.
